Memories
by MusicGeek764
Summary: Set in Wakko's Wish universe; Yakko Warner knew about his and his siblings parentage. He remember's everything quite clearly. What happened to the Warner Royal Family? Why did Yakko keep it a secret? And how will Wakko and Dot react?
1. The Invasion

_I'm back! :D And, no, this is _not_ my next multi chapter fic! I'm so sorry! XD This was supposed to be a quick one-shot to get me back into the Animaniacs zone, as, due to writers block, I've spent some time writing in other fandoms. This quickly grew so large that I decided to split it into three parts. Part two comes out Thursday, and part three comes out on Saturday. Yakko's POV, Wakko's Wish universe, and the rating my change depending on reactions.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Animaniacs; that goes to its rightful owners and I'm not making a profit off of this. Please don't sue me! I don't have anything worth taking!_

* * *

Memories

When your seven years old, your life shouldn't be difficult. Your life shouldn't suddenly change in horrific ways. You shouldn't be left orphaned with no one but your five and three year old siblings, in a country recently forced into tyranny.

My life sucked at seven.

It actually started off normally. I had a great life. I acted like any normal seven year old. I played with toys, started really learning about the world around me, and started acting like a better older brother to Wakko and Dot. I started helping Mom and Dad take care of them. Or, I tried to help.

Wakko had been five when he started wearing Dad's old red cap all the time, even though it covered his eyes. Thus, he'd been running into things, but he usually got right back up and kept walking. He'd always been more on the quiet side, though this was the age he started opening up more.

Dot was starting to toddle around in a much steadier manner; she wasn't falling nearly as often. And, in contrast to Wakko at three, she never shut up. She'd babble on and on about whatever was going through her mind at the time. It got annoying on occasion, but it was still pretty cute.

Things didn't stay peaceful for long.

In the months leading up to Salazar's takeover, delegates from Ticktokia would come to the castle to see Dad. Mom and some of the guards would always shoo us away to a different part of the castle. I didn't know much about what was going on, except that Dad didn't like these people, and that we shouldn't bug him after they left.

I asked Mom about it one day. "Who are the strangers that keep visiting Dad? And how come Dad doesn't like them?"

Mom sighed, and thought for a bit before answering. "They're from a nearby kingdom, and they want to make your Dad do something he doesn't want to do."

"What do they want Dad to do?" Hey, I was curious. Most kids at that age are.

Mom had to think again before answering. "I'm not exactly certain, but it's something that would benefit them, but be bad for Warnerstock. However, they're trying to make it look like its good for us, but you Dad's seeing right through it."

"But, why? Why would they do that?"

"I'm not quite sure, Yakko. Money, perhaps, or power. But, whatever it is, you don't need to worry about it. This is grown-up business, and your Dad will work it out peacefully, as he always does."

Oh, how wrong she was. Because a week after that conversation, Dad died. Suddenly, yet peacefully, in his sleep. He never woke up, no matter how much Mom cried. She seemed to never stop crying, and Dot would cry too, even though she wasn't quite sure what was going on, except that Daddy was gone and never coming back.

Poor Wakko was confused as well. He kept touching his hat and saying "Dadoo?" and I'd have to gently explain to him that "Dadoo" was gone. After a couple of days, it finally hit him, and he cried for hours. It was one of the saddest things I'd ever heard.

I cried to, but I did so alone, in my room, late into the night. I needed to stay strong for my siblings and Mom.

A couple of weeks after Dad died, some more representatives from Ticktokia came, sometime after dinner.

"Yakko, put your siblings to bed. I need to talk to these men." Mom told me gently, but firmly. So I did so, then walked back downstairs and sat next to the door to listen in on the conversation. Hey, she never said anything about _me_ going to bed.

"Surly, Queen Angelina, you must see sense!" An unfamiliar male voice pleaded.

"My decision remains the same as King William's, and that's that. I request you leave, before my guards make you." I'd never heard my Mom address someone so sternly before, and I mentally cheered for her.

"You seriously can't think that you're going to run Warnerstock all by yourself?"

"Of course I will. My husband did keep me up with what was going on, and I did help run the kingdom. I'll keep all of his advisors on to help me."

"But, you're a woman!" The man said, chuckling like Mom had told him a funny joke. Mom, however, wasn't joking.

"That might mean something to Ticktokians, but my gender makes no difference here in Warnerstock! Now, I ask you to leave!"

"Of course, Queen Angelina. But, if you ever change your mind, feel free to send delegates over." I ran off to my bedroom so Mom didn't catch me eavesdropping, but I could barely sleep. The conversation kept running through my head, and I was worried.

_Don't worry, Yakko. It'll all be fine. Mom'll figure things out. _Despite my thoughts, I turned to the window and stared at the moon.

"I wish you were here, Dad."

Things grew from bad to worse. We saw Mom less and less, as she now had an entire country to run. The times we did see her, she was tired, and tense. I would learn soon why.

It was a Thursday, exactly two weeks after Mom's conversation with the delegate from Ticktokia, and Mom told me to wake Dot up from her mid-morning nap for lunch. Wakko ended up tagging along out of boredom. We woke up Dot, and we were halfway to the dining room when, all of a sudden, we heard a large cry and the sound of lots of people running at once. Soon, the guards were running all over the place, shouting orders and grabbing weapons. I grabbed Wakko and Dot and started running.

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the sounds of men yelling and swords clanging. "MOM!" The chaos and my screaming caused Dot to start crying. When I stopped to try to calm her down, I saw that Wakko was close to starting as well.

"Shhhh...It'll be okay, guys...We'll find Mom...Its okay" I kept repeating that, but I didn't believe a word. I felt tears of my own start, but I choked them back. My tears wouldn't help stop Wakko's or Dot's.

"Yakko! Wakko! Dot!" I turned toward the familiar voice, and saw Mom running to us. She pulled us into a big hug and in the safety of her arms I started to cry.

"Everything's going to be alright, okay? Mommy has to go away for a while, but everything will be alright." She said calmly, in juxtaposition with the discord around us. She stopped hugging us, grabbed my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yakko, you have to care for your siblings now. You have to keep them safe from harm, no matter what the cost. Watch out for them, and if something should happen to me-" Her voice broke there, but she swallowed and continued. "If something should happen, you have to raise them. I'm sorry to put such a burden on you, especially considering your age, but I know you can do it. Promise?" She asked, sticking out her pinky, a sad smile on her face.

I mimicked her smile and interlocked my pinky with hers. "Promise."

"Good," She muttered, the hugged me, Wakko, and Dot. Seeing Mom and hearing her calm voice had calmed them down. She then grabbed my hand and ran through the castle until she got to an eerily calmer part of the castle. She opened a closet, told us to stay there and stay quiet, that she loved us, gave us all one last hug, then she left.

That was the last time I ever saw my Mom.

Neither Dot nor Wakko cried. They seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation, and remained quiet. I not quite sure how long we were there. The hours blended together, and all of us napped at some point.

Suddenly, we heard a loud knocking on the door. Dot and I turned our attention to the door, quiet but alert. Wakko was sleeping, so he jolted awake, but managed to stay quiet as well.

"Who's in there?" A strange man question. We stayed quiet. "Sir, I don't think anyone's in here."

"Did you open the door?" A nasty voice asked. A soft reply I couldn't make out. "Well, OPEN IT!"

We backed up to the wall as the man jumbled for the door. He opened it quickly and we were face to face with a Ticktokian guard, and King Salazar himself.

"It's the Warner kids," King Salazar sneered.

"What should we do with them?" The guard asked.

"They are heirs to the throne...but the few who knew that fact are no longer an issue," Those words sent shivers down my spine, as well as the devilish grin on his face as he said it. "And they are children, and if word goes out that I'm murdering children, in a country we're I'm not very well liked yet, things could get nasty." He thought for a moment.

He turned to the guard. "Blindfold them, then take them to the nearest town with an orphanage. Disguise yourself, as well as them, and say you happened upon them while traveling. And don't. Screw. This. Up."

"Yes, sir!"

King Salazar walked away, and the hard expression on the guards face softened. "Do you have any other clothes?" He asked. I was confused by that question as a child, but I now realize that we were still wearing royal clothing, and he had orders to make us look like normal children. Nevertheless, I shook my head no for answer, still too scared and confused to talk.

He pulled three strips of cloth from his pocket. The word "blindfold" echoed in my head, and I tensed, pushing my siblings father behind me. The guard sighed. "I hate to do this, kids, but it's my job. I'm not gonna hurt'cha." Realizing my siblings were taking cues from me, I allowed myself to be blindfolded first. From what I could hear, my siblings let themselves be blindfolded too.

We walked awhile, and I wasn't quite sure were in the castle we were. We finally went through a door, and my blindfold was removed. When I adjusted to the light, I saw we were in my bedroom. Remembering his request for different clothes, I ran to my closet and shoved some random things into my pockets. We were re-blindfolded and the process was repeated in Wakko and Dot's rooms.

While in his room, Wakko spoke to the guard, his voice merely a whisper. "Can I keep my hat?" The innocent, child-like question, and the way he grabbed his hat, as though afraid it would be swiped off his head, drew a soft smile from me.

The guard chuckled mildly and nodded. Wakko gave him one of his trademark goofy smiles, with his tongue hanging out. But it was quick, as the severity of the situation reaffirmed itself in all of our heads, and we were back to the tense quietness as before.

After grabbing Dot's clothes, we were told to change. That's when my quick grabbing of random clothes showed itself. Wakko had a long sleeved, sky blue turtleneck, and a scarf. The only remaining part of his original outfit was his hat. Dot had a light pink skirt, a darker pink shawl, and her bejeweled hair scrunchie had been switched for a simple one with a yellow flower. I had a scarf, and a pair of too big brown pants, which I secured with a long piece of rope I happened upon in the pockets. All three of us had white gloves.

The guard must have thought we looked normal enough and again put on our blindfolds. We had them on for a while this time, as we had to exit the castle. On the way out, we ran into King Salazar.

"Good, they look normal enough, even if the clothing's a bit random." I heard him say, and there was a light amount of surprise in his voice. Remembering earlier conversation between him and this guard, as well as his younger-looking appearance, I got the feeling he was new. "There's a horse and wagon just outside the gates waiting for you. There's also an outfit for you to change into as well. The closest town with an orphanage is Acme Falls." He practically spit out the name. "Ugg, these Warnerstock folks have such weird town names." I heard him mutter as he walked off. Luckily, I had enough sense not to talk back, but I was angry at his comment.

Still blindfolded, we were lead outside the gates and helped inside the wagon. Dot grabbed on to me, and I could feel her shaking in fear. Wakko's stomach growled. It had been a while sense we last ate.

"Forgot about food..." The guard muttered. "Go up to the castle and see if you can get something for the kids." I heard a "Yes, sir." and footsteps. I felt our guard's presence.

"Hey, can we take these blindfolds of yet?" I asked. I could tell that Wakko and Dot didn't like having them on, and frankly, neither did I.

"Sorry, I really should wait until we're away from the castle." He said, and I could hear some actual sympathy in his voice. It struck me then that he was just a kid, abet older than us, doing something he wasn't proud of doing. I heard Dad say that men were required to do three years of military service in Ticktokia, something foreign to us.

We waited until we heard our guard climb on to the front of the wagon. He started the horses, and we lurched as the wagon moved forward.

"Bye-bye, castle." Dot muttered, and I felt her hand wave.

"Goodbye, castle," I muttered along with her, smiling sadly.

"Bye," Wakko's whisper of a voice said, and we held on to each other, clinging to our only sense of familiarity in this chaotic world we'd been forced into.


	2. The Journey

_Part two! :D I've missed writing and the joys that come with seeing emails that say I'm getting reviews! Thank you all so much for all of your support! I promise I'll get started on my other fic once this one is over! XD Oh, and a quick note: The guard I have with the Warner's isn't the one from the movie that says "Hey, man!" all the time. I didn't feel like writing in the verbal tic. Sorry if there was any confustion! XD_

**Disclaimer is on part 1.**

* * *

After about 15 minutes of riding, the guard told us to take off our blindfolds. I quickly undid mine, and readjusted to the light. The shades of soft orange and pink, being followed by deep blues, told me that it was evening. I undid Wakko and Dot's, and I could tell by the looks of their eyes that they had been crying softly underneath the blindfolds. I pulled them into a tight hug, muttering comforting words.

Suddenly, Wakko's stomach gave a large growl. We broke up our hug, shocked, and watched as Wakko blushed a deep shade of red. "Excuse me." He muttered, embarrassed. Soon, we were all laughing, and I even heard the guard join in up front. Just as we had stopped, mine and Dot's stomachs answered Wakko's, and we were laughing all over again.

"I guess it is pretty close to dinner time," Our guard said. "And it's gettin' awful dark. Let's stop for the night and eat."

And so we did. It was a small meal-Wakko complained about its size-and the three of us laid down in the back of the wagon. It wasn't all that comfy, but it had been a long, stressful, chaotic day, and we were tried. Wakko and Dot hugged me on either side, and fell asleep quickly. I laid there for a while, thinking, wondering about what the future for us held.

_Things aren't going to be as nice as we're used to, and Mom and Dad aren't going to be there with us, but we have each other. _

We woke up early, and were on our way in the foggy, pink dawn. We didn't talk much; we more or less were just there for each other. The day before kept running through my mind, and I kept wondering where we were going. I'd heard Mom and Dad talk about Acme Falls; it was one of the more prosperous villages in the kingdom.

At about noon, we got our first glimpse of it. It was a quaint, small village, nestled in a valley. I saw the titular falls to the right of the village itself, dispersing into a lake that must be the village's water supply. We rode into town, and, of course, people watched us go by. Many waved from their business. I watched a cat and dog run back into an allyway, and a bald, old man and a _really_ pretty blonde woman setting up a shop out of the back of a wagon.

We pulled up to the orphanage. I jumped out of the wagon, then helped Wakko and Dot out. I ended up holding Dot, because she squirmed when I attempted to set her down. The guard, still in his traveler disguise, walked up to a slightly plump woman who had emerged from the orphanage when we pulled up. She had brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and was drying her hands on her apron.

"Hello, Ms...?" The guard trailed off, indirectly asking her name.

"Debbie, Debbie's fine." She replied, shaking his hand. "What brings you here?"

The guard urged us out from behind the wagon, were we had been hiding. "Oh, you poor things!" Debbie exclaimed, pulling us into a bear hug.

"She hugs too hard, Yakko," Wakko muttered, as his face had been shoved way too close to mine.

"I noticed," I deadpanned as she let go. I set Dot down, and she didn't protest. We both were done with hugging for a while.

"Where did you find them?" Debbie asked, turning back to the guard. Dot took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at her, forcing me to lightly punish her, and causing Wakko to start giggling.

"In the forest near the castle." The guard quickly replied. The word "castle", however, drew a crowd. Evidently, what had happened yesterday had spread this far. The curious looks on the townspeoples faces told me details about what had happened were scarce.

"You were near the castle..." Debbie said, breathless. "What happened?"

The guard hesitated. Say too much, and he risks breaking his cover. I could see him working to say just the right words. I knew that feeling all too well.

"I didn't see much, just what happened after." The guard finally said.

The old man spoke up, his voice heavily accented. "I heard that Ticktokia staged a coup and put their king on the throne," The others in the crowd nodded solemnly.

The guard again hesitated. "I was stopped by some guards." He paused, still thinking about what words to say. "Ticktokian guards."

The whole crowd gasped, and some of the women started crying. The old man who spoke first seemed to in shock to speak, so the pretty blond woman spoke up.

"What happened to the Queen? I know that the King died a bit ago..." My sibs and I tensed, and I felt the guards eyes dart back to us. Meanwhile, the whole crowd was at attention, waiting on bated breath for his answer.

The guard moved back to us, like he had just remembered we were there. "Should we really be talking about this in front of these kids?" He asked the crowd, gesturing to us as he said so.

"You're right," Debbie said, quickly pulling us towards her. "Come inside, kiddies."

And, so began our time at the Acme Falls Orphanage, which was dirt poor. Dot hated the uncomfy beds, Wakko found that the orphanage food was the only food he couldn't stomach, and the water was so dirty, I joked that we had "Hot and cold running dirt".

I got news by listening to Debbie's conversations with the other townspeople. The biggest came two months after we got to town. Apperently, the kingdom was out of money, so King Salazar was raising taxes, and, for unexplained reasons, sending his head tax collector to Acme Falls.

"Residents of Acme Falls!" The tax collector, a short, balding man whose loud voice made up for lack of height, yelled in the town square. I had been out getting some groceries for the orphanage, so I stopped to listen.

"My name is Baron Von Plotz, and I'm the King's head tax collector. I shall be living here to oversee tax collection for this town.

"Now, this is one of the most prosperous villages in the kingdom," He said, with a grin that sent shivers down my side. "The King is expecting lots of tax coins from Acme Falls. Signs will be posted explaining the new regulations, and collection begins next month. If you have any questions, I live at the house on top of that hill."

"I have a question!" The entire audience and the Baron turned to look at the yeller. It was a young man, in his early twenties, and he looked angry. "What happened to Queen Angelina?" Some dissatisfied whispering started up, and the Barons face flushed. "We were perfectly fine under her rule! We don't want King Salazar!"

The crowd exploded into pandemonium. I worked my way through the rioting crowd, and ended up next to the stage Baron Von Plotz was standing on. He was, unsuccessfully, trying to regain control. Finally, after his face had turned a deep crimson, he exploded.

"She's dead, you fools!" I froze. "The old monarchs are dead, so you all better except it and move on!"

_She's dead..._

I dropped the bag of groceries and ran, unnoticed, into the woods surrounding the village. My mind screamed the things I had known all this time, but my heart hadn't believed.

_She's dead! She's dead! _The words echoed in my mind, literally bringing me to my knees as my heart excepted the words.

"NO!" My scream startled away the nearby birds, but I didn't care. I was sobbing too heavily. My cried racked my body to the core, and it felt like they would never stop, that I would just stay in that forest forever, crying over my dead Mom.

_Mom..._

I knew she was dead. I've known ever sence I made that promise to her in the castle during the raid, which seemed like years ago. I just never accepted it. I kept hoping that she survived somehow and would come and get me, Wakko, and Dot, and reclaim the throne.

My hopes had been swiftly crushed with two words.

_I will never tell Wakko or Dot. _Of course, they would know that they were orphans. We were living in an orphanage for Pete's sake! But, they were young enough for this life- the one we were currently living- to be all they've ever known. I would be the only member of the former royal family to know we were, at one point, royal. I had many reasons, but, at that time, it was to keep Wakko and Dot from feeling the pain I was feeling at that moment. _Maybe one day, when Wakko and Dot are older, I'll tell them. But not yet, not yet..._

I picked myself up, brushed the dirt off my pants, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to act like nothing had happened. I would back to the grocer and told her that someone accidently knocked the bag out of my hand during the riot. She's a nice lady, so she'll give me free replacements. I would use the same excuse to explain to Debbie why I was late. I would silently cry myself to sleep that night. But, before all that, I would walk back into town, silently grieving, but feeling better knowing that Wakko and Dot didn't have to go through it. Knowing that they, for now, would be happy.


	3. The Reveal

_Part three! :D It's been fun uploading this, but now it's time to get back to that other story! XD Again, thank you all so much for your support!_

**Disclaimer is on part 1.**

* * *

I'm brought out of my memories when a tear nearly hits the piece of paper in my hands. Of course, it's _much_ more than a piece of paper. It's my birth certificate, but there's more to it. Golden bordering in a weaved pattern show that this is no ordinary birth certificate. The golden, loopy cursive spells out its importance: "Royal Birth Certificate". However, beyond that and the fact that the word "Prince" is in front of my name, it looks like any ordinary birth certificate. My name, my parent's names, my hand and feet prints, and, obviously, my birth date.

I look up, inconspicuously wiping tears from my eyes. We're sitting in a hospital room covered with get-well flowers and Dot's drawings. Dot, still recovering from her surgery three days ago, bounces up and down on her bed chanting "I'm a princess! I'm a princess!" It's rather adorable. Wakko's still staring at his, his face so covered in emotions, I can't pick out one.

They're shocked, of course. I never told them. I meant to, but life got in the way. Then, this crazy Wishing Star stuff happened, and here we are.

Life works in funny ways sometimes.

It took some work to get these. Before Dot's surgery, Dr. Scratchnsniff pulled me aside, and asked about her birth certificate. Being orphans, I never had them, and I figured King Salazar must have destroyed them once he sent us off. To be safe, however, I did tell him to have someone check around the castle area. He looked confused, but did so anyway.

Scratchy grabbed me after lunch to tell me they'd been found. When he pulled them out of the envelope, the look of shock on his face told me he hadn't looked at them before getting me. I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Did you know about this?" He finally asked, bewildered.

"Yeah." I said, shrugging. He started to make a move to bow. "Don't." I said quickly slight annoyance crawling into my voice. _Throw the word Prince in front of my name, and I'm suddenly a whole different person! _

I thanked him, put on my best shocked face, and ran to Dot's room. Once they had gotten over their shock, and worn out the question "Are you sure?", Wakko started his stair of many emotions and Dot had started singing. Once I sat down and looked at it more closely, I found myself reminiscing. Which brings us back to now.

I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look and see that Wakko is looking at me now, and I can clearly tell that he is puzzled. I raise an eyebrow, and his eyes dart away.

"What's up, Wakko?"

"You don't look..." He trails off, trying to find the right words. "Shocked." He finally says.

"Feel free to explain yourself." I urge him on. We've captured Dot's attention; she's stopped singing and listing quietly for Wakko's answer.

"When you brought in the birth certificates, you looked happy, and bit surprised. But, not shocked. Like you expected this or something."

"Now that you mention it, Wakko's right," Dot says, and Wakko looks slightly proud. "You don't seem all that taken aback by the sudden appearance of these." She waves her certificate to make her point.

"Well, ahhhh..." I struggle to put this into words. "I'm not shocked because..."

_This day had to come eventually._

"I'm not shocked because I already knew."

Initially, they react with stunned silence, which I expected.

"YOU KNEW?" Dot yelling at me, I did _not_ expect. Maybe it's because she was standing on her bed, and I was sitting in a chair, or maybe it's this short person thing were they seem to get taller when they're mad, but it seemed like Dot was towering over me with rage, the white parts of her face turning red with emotion.

"After all this time, after all these years of poverty, you knew! And you didn't even tell us!" Shock, anger, and hurt all fill her voice. For once, I'm speechless. She, however, isn't done speaking yet.

"I mean, seriously Yakko! We could have been out of poverty _ages_ ago. We could have gotten out of that orphanage, we wouldn't have to worry about food, _I wouldn't have gotten sick, and Wakko wouldn't have had to leave!_ But, _no_, you had to keep this your little secret, and watch us starve!

"And another thing: We could have gotten rid of Salazar _years _ago! The only reason he stayed in power is because there was no one to challenge the throne. But, the throne is ours by birthright! If you had just spoken up, we would have never had to deal with that jerk."

"_Or_, that jerk could have just killed us!" I finally snap back, Dot's words filling me with hurt. My words catch both Dot and Wakko off-guard; Wakko's eyes get wide, and Dot sits down in utter shock. I realize that my words brought me to my feet, so I sit down too. We breathe deeply for a few minutes, trying to get out tempers under control.

"Okay, will you let me explain?" I ask when I feel like we're both calm. Dot nods.

"Believe me, there were many times I wanted to tell you guys. I was going to tell you guys two years ago, but the orphanage shut down. Our primary focus became staying alive. Then, you got sick, and Wakko had to leave." I see Dot and Wakko nod, letting me know that they're following me.

"Once I realized that Dot's illness was serious, I made a promise to myself. I promised I would tell you two about this once one of two things occurred. The first was that, if, Wakko, you had been unsuccessful, and we...lost you, Dot, I'd tell you two before you..." I trailed off. Even though Dot's better now, I still can't imagine her dying. "The other one being if Wakko was successful, I'd tell you two after Dot was healthy. And, thankfully, option two won, and here we are."

"So, what did you mean earlier?" Dot asks.

"I'm getting there," I say, then pause. This involves me going back into those unpleasant memories, into the most unpleasant parts.

"A few years ago, when Salazar and his men invaded that castle, I ran into Mom on last time. Quick reminder, Dad had died nearly a month ago at that point. She told us all that she loved us and," My voice broke, but I kept going. I needed to get this out.

"I promised her that I would always take care of you guys. Sence then, everything I've done is to keep you both safe.

"There were times when I thought about revealing to the whole country that we were the heirs to the throne and getting rid of Salazar. But, every time I even thought about it, this little voice in my head told me "He'd just kill you, and your siblings." For a while, I thought I was just being paranoid, but I listened to that little voice anyway.

"Remember when we first got to the Wishing Star, and Salazar's men were already there? Remember how quickly and mercilessly he ordered our execution? At first, I thought he'd never kill kids. But, when it almost happened, when they took us into that cave, I was blindfolded, remember? When that guard tied that blindfold over my eyes, I knew then that my paranoia was justified. I was also scared out of my wits, and upset, because I thought that I had failed my promise to Mom to keep you guys safe.

"Of course, you pulled threw in the end," I said, poking Dot in the stomach to make her giggle, because I noticed that all three of us were on the verge of tears.

"And there was that great trick we pulled in front of the Wishing Star itself." Wakko said.

"Though, we never would have gotten that wish if you hadn't found the Wishing Star," Dot says, making Wakko blush lightly at her praise.

"So, do you guys forgive me?" I ask. Wakko nods immediately.

"Maybe..." Dot says, but the gleam in her eyes tells me that she's joking. I tickle her in revenge.

"Stop, stop! I'm supposed to be recovering, Yakko!" She yells, but she's kidding again.

"You seem all better to me! Besides, you're getting out tomorrow."

"Speaking of that," Wakko speaks up. "Where are we going to live?"

"Yeah, I don't think that the old, rundown water tower's a good place for the heirs of Warnerstock's throne to live in anymore." Dot says.

"You're right, and the kings approval ratings are at an all-time low sence the Wishing Star incident," I say, a grin spreading across my face. Wakko and Dot can tell I'm planning something, and wait egarly for my responce.

"Why don't we pay Salad Bar a visit tomorrow? It's been a long time sence we've been back home, after all."

* * *

_You should know what happens next! ;) And, if you're really confused right now, I time-skipped to after Dot's operation in the movie. Now, go reread it now that you're no longer confused! Again, thanks for all the support! I won't see you again until I finish my other story, I promise this time! This is MusicGeek764 signing off, saying "Goodnight everybody!" ;D_


End file.
